Problem: Let $x$ and $y$ be real numbers such that
\[4x^2 + 8xy + 5y^2 = 1.\]Let $m$ and $M$ be the minimum and maximum values of $2x^2 + 3xy + 2y^2,$ respectively.  Find the product $mM.$
Solution: Let $k = 2x^2 + 3xy + 2y^2.$  Then
\[2x^2 + 3xy + 2y^2 = k = k(4x^2 + 8xy + 5y^2) = 4kx^2 + 8kxy + 5ky^2 = 0,\]so $(4k - 2) x^2 + (8k - 3) xy + (5k - 2) y^2 = 0.$

If $y = 0,$ then $4x^2 = 1,$ so
\[2x^2 + 3xy + 2y^2 = \frac{1}{2}.\]Otherwise, we can divide both sides of $(4k - 2) x^2 + (8k - 3) xy + (5k - 2) y^2 = 0$ by $y^2,$ to get
\[(4k - 2) \left( \frac{x}{y} \right)^2 + (8k - 3) \frac{x}{y} + (5k - 2) = 0.\]This is a quadratic in $\frac{x}{y},$ so and its discriminant must be nonnegative:
\[(8k - 3)^2 - 4 (4k - 2)(5k - 2) \ge 0.\]This simplifies to $-16k^2 + 24k - 7 \ge 0,$ or $16k^2 - 24k + 7 \le 0.$  The roots of the quadratic $16k^2 - 24k + 7 = 0$ are $\frac{3 \pm \sqrt{2}}{4},$ so the solution to $16k^2 - 24k + 7 \le 0$ is
\[\frac{3 - \sqrt{2}}{4} \le k \le \frac{3 + \sqrt{2}}{4}.\]For any value of $k$ in this interval, we can take $x = ky,$ then substitute into $4x^2 + 8xy + 5y^2 = 1,$ and obtain solutions in $x$ and $y.$  Thus, $m = \frac{3 - \sqrt{2}}{4}$ and $M = \frac{3 + \sqrt{2}}{4},$ so $mM = \boxed{\frac{7}{16}}.$